international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Dardan Leka
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Dardan 'Danny' Nathaniel Leka Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Fier, Albania Birth date: Character date of birth ''' March 1st '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Human Mother: ' Emily Allison Hyland, age 35 '''Father: ' Alban Leka, age 37 '''Siblings: N/A Other important figures: N/A History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Emily Hyland's grandfather was from Albania, and that inspired her, at 21, to take a trip to Albania to learn more about her roots. Alban Leka's grandfather, on the other hand, had murdered someone from another family, throwing his family into a blood feud. Everyday, every time Alban went outside, he was in danger of being killed. Yet, a time when he risked his life, he met Emily. He didn't want to fall for her. He was too dangerous, and besides, she deserved someone who probably wouldn't die. But, as they say, love conquers all, and Dardan was born. Alban was horrified, not at his son, but because Dardan was a boy. If Dardan stayed in Albania, he carried the risk of being killed everytime he went outside, like Alban's father had been just days after Alban's birth. After a period of time, he convinced the very stubborn Emily to leave Albania with newborn Dardan, back to her native Canada. Dardon, now known as Danny, grew up in Calgary, and was a magical child, through Alban's half-blood roots, though his father never went to a magical school. Emily was a muggle, working as a doctor, giving Danny more freedom than most kids his age. At 10, he was accepted to IAM, his mother gave consent, hoping it'll put his rebellious sprit to rest. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Calm: He is very calm and composed. Helpful: He is willing to help anyone out of a pinch. Optimistic: He likes keeping people's spirits up. Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Rebelliousness: He tends to do what he wants, he will not be controlled. Sarcastic: He is very sarcastic, and won't ever take back what he said. Anger: He gets angry easily. Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Danny likes his freedom, and it won't be taken away, no matter how hard you try. Yes, he seems friendly and helpful, but is very sarcastic and gets angry (and jealous) easily. He is intelligent and clever, he knows how to speak 3 languages (English, Albanian, and French, and I means French, the version most French people would speak, not Canadian French). He simply hates it when someone thinks they're better than him. (They're obviously not). He hates posh, arrogant people, because, they are useless, in his opinion. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) *Nationality/Ethnicity *Hair color *Eye color *Clothing style Danny has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. Danny stands at 5'7, as tall as his father was/is. Although he looks very like his mother, his eyes are his father's, which is why Emily hated to see Danny cry.He dresss as a typical 'skater boy', though he isn't one to always zoom around on a skateboard. He has pierced ears. Oh, and he loves beanies. Student or Graduate: 5th Year * Roleplayed by: Username User:MelMione Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 08:18, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Approved